High-Speed data transmission for Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) communication systems will vary and is dependent on the channel/cell condition. In particular, the number of users, along with system interference serve to reduce data rates for data transmissions. Because system interference reduces data rates, it is beneficial to reduce the amount of transmission within the WCDMA system in order to increase data rates. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for interference reduction within a communication system in order to increase data rates.